Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to image processing and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Data of a massive number of digital pictures shot by users using digital still cameras (hereinafter also “DSC”), multifunctional cellular phones having camera functions, and so forth, and saved in personal computers (PCs) which users own, or storage of storage services provided on the Internet.
There has been the need for a user, desiring to find where a desired image has been saved in the massive number of digital pictures, to browse through a vast number of images. This has been detrimental with regard to the usability of browsing and searching for images.
Now, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-245071 proposes a method to create one or multiple layout candidates by changing past layout parameters stored in a layout table.
When printing a layout result, printing the same layout on an A3-size sheet and an A6-size sheet will give the user different impressions of the printed product, since the printed size of the subject differs.
However, layout evaluation is performed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-245071 without taking printing size into consideration whatsoever, and accordingly there has been a problem in that optimal layout may not be obtained depending on the paper size.